


Slow

by Dechimo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dechimo/pseuds/Dechimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves Harry's hands, he loves them on his waist, on his hips, everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

Harry Styles always had big hands. 

When he was 16, young and ready for the world, his hands just showed what a man he could grow into.

At 19, his hands large, much like the rest of him, broad shoulders, a wide chest, long legs and a heart much too big for a single person. His cheeky smile always seemed to split his face when he met fans and when he was with close friends and family. His big curly hair always wild and sloppy, even more so that he started styling in in a whiff and his curls poked out in many directions. His dimples sinking in as he laughed or smiled, smirking deviously to tease young fans. 

How Louis loved his hands. He loved Harry as much as anyone loves their boyfriend. 

He was two years older than Harry but they were connected at the hip when behind closed doors, away from public eyes, away from screaming fans and flashing cameras. Louis would giggle when he read theories of how "management" was forcing them apart but it wasn't that way at all. They had decided themselves to do this, management always giving them encouragements that by coming out of the closet together would boost their relativity in the media and among fans. A gay couple in one of the worlds most popular bands that year, think of the coverage! 

No, no. Harry and Louis had sat down and spoken like the adults they were, like the business men they had grown to be over the past couple of fast-paced years. They had decided to be a couple behind closed doors, because the only people who they needed to be happy was each other and not the whole world. Of course the band knew, being integrated into the simple plan that Larry wasn't real and it didn't bother them whether people thought so or not, it was real enough to them. 

So when they got a small break, a quick four day of doing nothing and spending time on themselves in the states. They relished in it, the boys separating for a couple of days, promising to met on the last day of their break to go out and party. Harry and Louis stayed in a beautiful hotel suite with a complete kitchen and living room. 

The first day, the first few hours had been nothing but loud sex, laughing together, tickling and mixing their hot breathes. Sweet whispers and whimpers as they came down from their climax. As they were able to cool down, they got the dirty sheets and threw them in the hamper. Both got into the large shower, cleaning each other, washing each other's hair and grinning at each other. Harry teasing Louis by crouching down a bit too far as his height just barely (Louis fought, barely) had outgrown his blue eyed lover. Sweet, soapy kisses between turns under the shower head. They got out and dried themselves together in one large towel and Louis felt his heart beat faster as Harry's face flushed and he said, "I love you, Lou..." 

Louis let out a small laugh and responded, completely enamored with his curly headed boy. 

The next day had been spent on social media, cuddling together on the couch and cooking basic meals and they smiled at each other across the small dining table because they were happy and content. They stayed like that until Harry had to go out for a couple of hours on a faux date with a certain red lipped girl. Louis kissed him goodbye and Harry promised to be back so they could drink a cup of tea and go to bed, a quick heated whispers of the dirty things Harry would do to Louis, a giggle and a shove and Harry was out the door. 

The night went on and he wasn't bothered, he posted a tweet and read a few messages that included the context of Larry, how small or "smol" Louis was and how cute he and Eleanor looked together. He smiled and locked his phone watching the television. 

About two hours later, after successfully bringing himself off once, leaving himself open and satisfied, he got a text message that Harry was almost to the hotel. If he was true to his word he would be up in no less than ten minutes, Louis got up and went to the stove preparing the tea. 

As the hotel room door opened, he didn't turn around. As he heard heavy boots clank together as they hit the tile in the door way, he didn't turn around. But as arms slid around his waist, hips pressed tightly against him and soft lips at his neck, he had melted and his hands rested on top of Harry's. 

"Welcome back."

"I'm home, dear." They giggle and Harry lets go of Louis as he finishes the tea, placing a cup in front of Harry and one in front of himself. They prepare their own teas in the ways they like and smile at each other, a comfortable silence between them as they finish their cups. When they're finished, they took one longing glance at each other and hurriedly met half way. Lips molding together after months of practice, hips pressing against one another, bodies melting together. Louis let out a happy sigh as hands slid under his jeans and he pushed against the counter, he grinned and his head lolled to the side. Harry quickly made work of his lovers jeans, pulling them down his legs and throwing them on the ground. His mouth kissing Louis' neck, careful not to leave a mark. He knew only to mark where Louis could cover with clothes. He sank further down, biting gentle into his lovers soft stomach as Louis playfully tried to move away, a hand taking through wind blown brown hair. 

"We shouldn't do this here, we eat here." Louis tried to reason but made no move, his leg raising to hook it over Harry's shoulders, trying to pull him closer to his growing arousal. 

"I'm about to eat you." That deserved a smack, Harry laughed and came back up, giving Louis a kiss, his hands under those petite thighs and with some strength lifted up his boyfriend. Both laughing and smiling at each other as Harry stumbled into the bedroom, unorthodoxly dumping Louis on the bed. Quickly taking off his shirt, leaning down taking Louis lips once again. He lost his breathe as Louis rolled them over, out of breathe as Louis pressed down on him. 

"Fuck Lou, I love you so much." Harry stated, reaching behind Louis and pulling down his briefs, fingers dancing over a soft hole, he hummed and dipped two fingers in to test the waters. Louis rocked back against him and they quickly found a rhythm, the pads of his fingers pressing against his prostate and Louis had to pull away, he was so close but he didn't want to finish alone. He got off of Harry quickly, looking through his bag for a condom and as quick as he found one was as quick as he was back on top of Harry ripping the wrapper and pulling the lubed up condom out. Harry made quick work to start unzipping and kicking off his pants, finding that he was completely naked as Louis still had his shirt on, it didn't bother him, even better to keep himself from marking up the tan singer. Louis rolled on the condom, sliding his hand over Harry's straining erection a few times, teasing, loving the sweet words of encouragement that came from the curly boy. 

Louis leaned up, one hand on Harry's chest and the other under him as he guided himself to sit on the thick cock. They both let out a string of curses and heavy sighs as they became flushed, pleasure sparking at their cores. Once fully seated, Louis smiled at Harry, giving himself a few moments, comforted by those big hands that seemed to nearly wrap around his hips. It was at these moments, only these lust filled moments that he was alright with being the smaller one. Louis leaned down, placing a wet kiss on Harry's lips, the movement causing a spark of friction between them. Louis voice squeaked and he slowly began to rock his hips, hot breathe on his lips and he took a moment there and sat up completely. 

"You okay?" Fuck, Harry talked so slow and it made Louis so hot. Didn't anything fluster him?

"Yeah, I just... Don't wanna cum yet." Louis responded and he smiled at Harry, receiving a dimpled smile back. Harry waited, the slow, heavy grinding between them was enough for the moment, until Louis was able to continue. Everything had to go by what his lover was comfortable with, no matter how little he received in return. 

After a minute, Louis put his weight on his legs and he was ready, he rose gingerly before sinking back down, he giggled as Harry's grip tightened and a grunt escaped his lips. He picked up a rhythm, hard and slow, the pull of Harry cock, the slow, agonizing pleasure of sliding over his prostate was going to get him off. Louis let out a teary whimper as a hands moved from his hips to his weeping erection and the other up to his mouth for Louis to bite and suck on. 

And just as it had started, it ended. 

Louis into Harry's hand and Harry into the condom. They took a moment to breathe and Harry pulling himself up, lifting Louis careful from his softening cock. Louis smiled and they slowly moved. Louis grabbed a couple of tissues from the nightstand and handed them to Harry to clean his hand, Harry pulling the condom off and tying it neatly, cleaning his hand and promptly throwing condom and tissue away in the waste bin. 

They crawled under the sheets, both too tired and much too comfortable to be bothered by taking a shower right now. Louis opened his arms and Harry laid on his chest, a comfortable weight. 

He kissed the curly hair and they talked for a bit, Louis about watching television in the afternoon and about some gossip, Harry about how the cameras quickly "found" them and how it's was such a mystery. They both chuckled, said their loved words, shared one last kiss before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this and I was kind of feeling this. I do love super domestic, private larry. Though a lot of the fandom has pushed me away from enjoying it. I do love me some fluffy porn.


End file.
